


In the middle of the night.

by Hell_of_a_copter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Flashbacks, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_of_a_copter/pseuds/Hell_of_a_copter
Summary: Whirl deals with flashbacks and nightmares.You can try and guess who the other bots in story are or you can insert your own.





	In the middle of the night.

Whirl lay on his berth. His arms under his helm. The low hum of his vents pushing hot air out to keep him cool. He looked asleep but he was not. His optic was off. Insomnia was not fun to deal with which made him quite irritable sometimes. He had recently gone to see Rung for his usual appointment. 

He didn't want to admit it, but knowing that he knew about his past in more detail helped. But still talking about his past was not something he liked to do. It always made sleeping even harder than usual. His processor would replay horrible memories of his past. He had taken a walk and returned to his room and tried again to rest. Eventually he did. That's when the nightmares began.

He woke up suddenly in a raging panic wanting to attack anyone that stood in front of him. His guns warm and ready to fire. His screaming awakening those sleeping near by.

There was a loud banging on the wall.

"HEY WE ARE TRYING TO RECHARGE HERE!!!"

Whirl's response was to shoot at the wall and bolt out the door. He didn't know who it was but they were NOT going to get him. NOT this time NOT again! He ran as fast as he could pushing away anyone in his path. He found a hiding spot and crawled inside . 

He could hear voices but he didn't know what was happening. There was a voice over the loudspeaker. Some time later a hand appeared in the hiding spot.

"Whirl? Are you alright?" A calming voice said. He didn't answer. The hand reached out to him laying it on his helm.

"Oh my! You are quite overheated. You should see a medic. Your vents are venting too fast. I want you to concentrate on the air flow of your vents. Imagine it going into the vents and through the filters and back out again. Can you do that for me?" The voice said just as calm and nurturing as before.

Whirl nodded, even though he was in the dark and couldn't be seen. He did as the voice said and slowly calmed down. 

"I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Whirl asked concerned.

"No" The voice said.

With that Whirl held his legs with his claws and fell asleep in his hideout.


End file.
